Sins of the Mother
by CCangel
Summary: Backstory on Cora and Blue and why Blue was so unwilling to help Regina. One shot.


Sins of the Mother

The Blue Fairy was many things to many people. However some lines were not meant to be crossed. Then she found out Green/Tinkerbell helped the Queen. The same woman who was Cora's daughter. The thought of Cora made Blue's blood boil.

Cora ripped out people's heart for her sick enjoyment. Cora inflicted pain everywhere she went and she, the fairy, who thought she could help anyone had tried to help. However, the only thing she did was get burned by that ungrateful woman.

_Blue came to Cora one night to see her crying. "Cora," she said concerned. Cora wiped her face. "What do you want?" she asked. "Why are crying?" Cora shook her head. "I'm tired. I'm tired of living here. Look around. I'm just a miller's daughter. Am I destined to be in poverty my entire life? Then that stupid girl, Princess Eva, humiliated me. She tripped me and instead of asking if I was alright, that King made me apologize. Well no more. I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and get treated any kind of way. I'm going to do something about it."_

_Blue could see the darkness threatening to take over. "What exactly is your plan?" she asked. Cora huffed. "I don't have one yet." Blue seemed relieved. "What?" Cora questioned. "Listen to me, if you go down this road, you might not be able to come back. Your future could be pretty bleak. Just don't choose vengeance. There are other ways."_

_"Like what?" Cora asked. "Love," Blue said. "Love will happen later," Cora shot back. "But-_

_Cora waved her hand dismissively. "I really would like to be left alone," Cora said. Blue nodded in understanding and left._

She should have known then that Cora's mind was already made up. Then she had to fall in love with the Dark One. Blue shuddered. Their brief union only solidified Cora's insatiable need for power. However, Blue thought she could try once more.

_Blue was headed off to see Cora knowing her next move was very dangerous. She had the chance to stop this forthcoming disaster. "Blue, don't. You can't save her," said the Silver Fairy, her old mentor. "I can but I must leave now," she argued. "Cora's mind is too focused on power. If you try, she will only dismiss you." Blue stood her ground. "No, she will listen to me."_

_She rushed to Cora's chamber. Cora was about to pull out her heart. "Cora! Stop!" Blue yelled. Cora's eyes snapped open. "Blue, what are you doing here?" "Stopping you from making a horrible mistake. You can't rip out your heart. You will suffer consequences. Your family will suffer. Don't force them into an unpleasant fate."_

_Cora shook her head in disagreement. "I'm too close. Power is in my reach and my heart is keeping me from achieving my dream. I want to see those pompous, arrogant bastards on their knees. They need to know that I am much more than a miller's daughter. My child will be their queen and rule over them. I am no longer standing on the sidelines."_

_Blue pleaded. "Love is your answer." "Love is weakness," Cora argued. "What about Rumplestilskin?" Blue asked making one last ditch effort. Cora's eyes softened. "I have to let him go. His love is a luxury I can't afford." Before Blue knew it, Cora ripped out her heart. "No," Blue whispered. Cora looked at it. "This heart full of love is a reminder of what I can't have and where I need to be. Goodbye Blue." She walked out of her bedchamber leaving Blue bewildered. _

However, one last time sealed the brokenness of their relationship.

_Cora looked at Regina who was wailing. Cora was trying to concentrate on some spell. "Just shut up already," she said in anger. The crying stopped and she said a silent prayer of thanks. She turned around to see Blue holding her. "She needs her mother," Blue said cooing at the baby. Cora rolled her eyes. "She needs to shut up."_

_Blue narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had your heart. There is still time to change and you will love her as a mother should. You and Henry can be happy with her. You can actually love the man you're married to. This is what you truly need."_

_"Henry is a weakling who I can control. Regina is my daughter and her life is mine. I did my duty and I will make sure it pays off in the end," she said sternly. Blue sighed. "I'm warning you that you will go down a bleak path still. If you had just listened to me..."_

_"I did find love but love doesn't get me anywhere. It won't get my child anywhere. It's a weakness she will learn she can't afford." Blue said, "That's a terrible fate to put on her. Don't you realize what you will be doing to her?" Blue looked at the baby once more. This child was pure but for how long._

_Cora plastered a fake smile and took Regina out of Blue's arms. "I know very well what I am doing dear," she said. That smile made Blue uneasy. "Cora," she cautioned. "I won't be able to help you anymore." Cora shrugged. "Who said I needed your help now? What made you think I needed your help then?" _

_"We're friends," Blue stated. Cora let out a heartless laugh. She flicked her wrist and flew Blue across the room. "Friends? Such a naive and frustratingly optimistic fairy. You think you can save everyone." Cora tightened the hold on Blue. "You aren't a friend. You are just a pathetic fairy with wings who lives high in the clouds. Try that story on someone who cares. And Blue, don't come near my family again." She dropped Blue like a potato. "Or every one of your precious fairies will feel my wrath. And when they wonder why I am killing them, I will say it is your fault. Have a nice life Blue. Goodbye."_

Blue sighed. Her thoughts turned to Tinkerbell once more. She would learn that she was right. Regina had been tainted with darkness and was just like her mother. She could not be helped. She was beyond help. Regina had Cora to thank for that. The sins of the mother would forever taint that child. Regina was forever lost.


End file.
